


Good Boy

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Brian, Bottom Brock, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Switch Anthony, Switch Brock, Top Evan Fong, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: The boys are all heading to PAX. A few of the guys had planned to be there a couple days early so they could get some time in with out the stress. Instead of staying at a hotel, Anthony, Tyler, Evan, Brock and Brian have grabbed an Air BnB. They've been playing games and drinking most of the day and as usual Brian is being sassy and mean. Finally, Evan has had enough, he turns to Brian and when their eyes meet Brian feels a spark run through his body, his voice is quiet and stern. "That is enough Brian" He practically growls.Brock is sitting on Evans other side and he peeks over at Brian, his hand now on Evans thigh. "Oh, somebody's in trouble" Brian thinks for a second and smirks, before grabbing up the controller. He sticks his tongue out at Brock, laughing "What ever. Who wants to try and actually beat me?" Anthony leans over the back of couch and ruffles Brian's hair. "OH, I'll beat you!" He grabs a fist full of Brian’s hair and pulls him back. "But maybe you'll like that too much?"
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Brock Barrus/EvanFong/Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a request for some bottom Brian on Discord. Look at what you people have done to me!

The boys are all heading to PAX. A few of the guys had planned to be there a couple days early so they could get some time in with out the stress. Instead of staying at a hotel, Anthony, Tyler, Evan, Brock and Brian have grabbed an Air BnB. They've been playing games and drinking most of the day and as usual Brian is being sassy and mean. Finally, Evan has had enough, he turns to Brian and when their eyes meet Brian feels a spark run through his body, his voice is quiet and stern. "That is enough Brian" He practically growls.

Brock is sitting on Evans other side and he peeks over at Brian, his hand now on Evans thigh. "Oh, somebody's in trouble" Brian thinks for a second and smirks, before grabbing up the controller. He sticks his tongue out at Brock, laughing "What ever. Who wants to try and actually beat me?" Anthony leans over the back of couch and ruffles Brian's hair. "OH, I'll beat you!" He grabs a fist full of Brian’s hair and pulls him back. "But maybe you'll like that too much?"

Brian whimpers, staring up at Anthony. Brian feels a hand gliding down his chest. Circling his nipple, before gently squeezing it between his fingers, rolling it lightly, and then tugging. He whimpered softly, feeling arousal start to build. His eyes close and he can't stop himself from shifting in his seat. He hears whispers and then shuffling sounds that could be clothes. When he opens his eyes, Tyler is standing beside Anthony and staring down at Brian. Always thought you were a slut Brian, he runs a hand along his jaw, He taps his thumb over his bottom lip. Brian mouth opens automatically and he traces the edge of Tyler’s thumb with the tip of his thumb.

Evan laughs low and suddenly there are hands resting on his inner thighs pushing his knees apart. Brian wants to look down but Anthony has a tight hold on his hair still. The hands on his knees sliding along his inner thighs then just when he hopes someone’s going to finally touch him, they shift up and over his hips. He can't contain the whine that slips out. Tyler takes that moment to slip his thumb deeper into Brian’s mouth and press down on his tongue. He swirls his tongue around Tyler’s thumb them sucks down gently, making Tyler groan. There hands on his hips move up and slide under the edge of his shirt. Heavy strong hands trailing along his sides, fingertips raising goosebumps on his skin, before gliding over his chest. Brian's brain is short circuiting, when Tyler pulls his thumb from between his lips, Anthony slowly let’s go of his hair. A sound like a growl coming form above him he opens his eyes to see Anthony and Tyler in the middle of a heavy kiss. Its all tongue and teeth and the sight make’s his hips jerk and his cock twitch in his jogger.

He hears a moan from between his legs and looks down to see Brock on his knees below him, shirt already off and its his hands on his chest. Evans is still beside him, he has one hand petting through Brock's hair, as he palms himself through his shorts. "Go on Brock" Evan leans down and places a gentle kiss on Brock cheek. He glances up at Brian, reaches out and presses flat hand over the bulge in Brian's joggers. Brian’s head slams back against the couch as he groans. "Fu-uck" Brock fingers twist and tug hard on his nipples and his body jerks and pressing up against Evans palm.

Suddenly Anthony's hand is back in his hair, he presses a kiss against his temple then places a few more kisses along down to his ear his voice is hot against his skin and he whispers. "Brock's been such a good boy. Can you be a good boy Brian?" Brian whimpers and nods. Evans hand is gone and he feels hands on his hips pulling him forward and tugging down his joggers, he lifts up and as his pants are pulled down and off, Brock's hands leave his chest. Anthony runs a hand along his jaw and twists his head, Brian's eyes slip open and Anthony laughs. "You look a wreck already" He leans in and Brian meets him half way, lips brushing he runs his tongue over his bottom lip, pulling Brian in he deepens the kiss becoming heated and sloppy

Brock moans from between Brian’s thighs. Evans voice is suddenly in his ear as he feels hands on his thighs again. "Your going to be a good boy and let Brock have some fun and then we are all going to have some fun. He’s wanted to do this for a long time." He licks and bites along Brian's neck careful to not leave marks that could be seen. Brian nods and moans against Anthony's lips. Brock presses open mouth kisses along Brian’s thighs the muscles under his skin twitching and trembling. Wrapping his hand around his length with a gentle squeeze and stroking a few times, he smeared the pre cum that gathered at its tip before pressing a kiss to the tip.

Brock runs his tongue lightly along the length of Brian’s cock, from base to tip. Brian’s hands fly out to grab him but Evan catches them first and presses him against the couch. “Don’t move” He growls against his skin. Brian whine’s but clutches onto the seat below him. He glances up at Tyler as he strokes his cock and moves closer. He licks his lips as his eyes meet Tyler’s and he smirks. “How about you put that pretty mouth to work Brian?” Brian can’t help but moan at the size of the cock before him, licking his lips in preparation. Anthony tugs Brian’s hair and then presses a kiss to his cheek. “You think you can handle him? This is gonna be fun to watch” He lets go of Brian’s hair and steps away. Tyler moves forward, twisting his hand into Brian’s hair; tilting his head back. He taps the tip of his cock against Brian’s bottom lip a couple of times. Brian slips his tongue out and hums at the taste left behind. Tyler groans and presses between his lips. Brian sucked the tip of Tyler’s dick, tongue swirling around the head. He looks up at Tyler, holding eye contact as he bobbed his head, taking more into his mouth each time. Tyler groans and twist his fingers in his hair tighter as he watches. Brian swallow around him.

Brock moans as he looks up the length of Brian’s body, watching him take down Tyler’s length. He knows exactly what that’s like and he licks his lips at the memories, glancing over at Evan. Evan leans down and presses a kiss to his lips; licking into his mouth, tongue sliding and teasing his. Brock whimpers when Evan reaches down and palms Brock's hard cock. He laughs low against Brock's lips. “You’re so hard Brocky, but we’ve only just started.” Brock nods and smiles. “Show him how good your mouth is, and maybe I’ll let you go first?” Brock hums and leans forward once more. He flattens his tongue out and licked a stripe up the tempting cock before him, swirling and licking at the tip, watching the way Brian’s dick twitched under his touch.

Brian was determined as he took more of Tyler into his mouth, flattening his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. He relaxed his throat, Tyler pressing further in, Brian moved down until his nose against the curly hairs on Tyler’s pelvis. He hummed, sucking as best he could without gagging himself. He pulls back halfway off; Tyler gripped his hair hard and started to push back down. “You can do it Brian. If Brock can you can.” He chuckles low. Brian moans at the thought attempts to relax his throat and allow Tyler to use his mouth however he wants. Tyler tightens his grip in Brian’s hair and presses deeper inside, thrusting into the hot wet heat of Brian’s throat. Brian loses himself to the sensation of letting Tyler just use him. “Fuck, Brian.” His thrusts are deep and Brian is choking and whimpering, drool covers his chin and face. His mind is calm and he relaxes his jaw letting Tyler just fuck his face. “Fuck, he’s good at this. Tyler growls, trying and failing to contain his moans. “You gonna make me cum?” Brian moans and hums around Tyler’s length, pressing his swirling his tongue around and hollowing his cheeks as he sucks. He moans, the feeling of Brock sucking his cock making him suck harder on Tyler.

Brock swirls his tongue around the head of Brian’s cock, tasting and flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit, tasting him. He hums low then flattened his tongue out and applied pressure. Brock loved this and slowly sucked the full length into his mouth, taking is all down to the back of his throat, which made him gaga slightly but he couldn’t care right now. He hums and moans around Brian’s cock, he’s wanted to taste Brian like this for years. Brian moans deeply, rocking his hips, his fingers digging into the soft material of the couch. Brock moans onto his cock, pulls back and the takes the full length in one go till his nose brushes against his skin making Brian buck his hips a little. Brock gags and removes his swollen lips form around the wet cock he is happily sucking. Hearing Tyler's words he wraps a fist around Brian’s length and strokes him, glazed eyes moving up Brian's body to watch.

Tyler pulls back for a second, tapping Brian’s cheek, Brian’s eyes open and he glances around, Evan is naked leaning back with Anthony’s lips pressed to his neck, his large hands wrapped around Evans cock. When his eyes meet Evans, he winks at him and Brian feels himself blush. Tyler twists his fingers tighter in his hair. “You ready for this Brian? Cause I’m not gonna stop once I start” Tyler watches Brian turn back to him, his eyes are glazed over, pupils blown wide. He licks his lips and nods, and Tyler presses back between his lips. Brian moans as Tyler presses deeper as far as he can go, Brian gagging till his throat relaxes around him. Tyler wraps both hands around the back of Brian’s head and fucks into him slow and deep, thrusting his cock deeper over and over. Tyler’s legs shake and his eyes slam shut. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Tyler’s hands on his head and the sounds he is making drive Brian to do more to please him. Tyler slams as deep as he can go, Brian choking and whimpering around his length as Tyler shoots his load down his throat. Tyler’s fingers loosen and Brian swallows around him, moaning and licking him clean. As Tyler’s softening cock slips from between his lips, Tyler runs a hand along his jaw, catching anything that slipped onto Brian’s face and presses it between his lips.

Tyler pats Brian’s cheek and tugging his cock back into his pants. Reaching in his pocket he pulls out a small bottle of lube, bending over he runs a hand through Brock's hair, resting his palm on his cheek. Brock leans into the touch and smiles. He holds the bottle out to Brock. “Here you go pretty boy. You show him a good time yeah.” Evans starts to laugh but it quickly fades into a moan, when Anthony wraps his lips around his cock and sinks down. Evans hands land on the back of Anthony's head his eyes meet Brock's and stay on him as he reaches for Brian. Brian moans low, his glazed eyes studying Brock's movements. He hears the click of the bottle and watches Brock pour some onto his hands rubbing his fingers together to warm them. Using the slick liquid, he strokes up and down Brian's length, fingers slipping and sliding over the veins and ridges, he uses both slick hands and squeezes at the base of his cock and up his fist tight as he lets the head pop between his fingers. One going up and just getting to the head as the other starts at the base again. Brian whimpers and can’t keep himself from rutting up to his touch. "Fuck Brock. Jesus Christ" Brock giggles and does it again and again.

Brock, slides one slick hand down further, pleasantly surprised by the lack of hair in his way. Brian obviously took his manscaping sponsorship to heart. He rolls and tugs Brian’s balls, between his fingers, while continuing his slow and steady stroking of Brian’s cock. A sudden swipe of fingers down and around over his most sensitive spot makes Brian groan and he closes his eyes for a moment, relishing the electric jolt Brock has caused to run up his spine. Brock's finger slowly presses inside, and then pulls out and presses in once more in tandem to the stroke on Brian’s cock. Brock's eyes glance to Evan's, Evan nods and smiles. "All yours Brock" He moans and he grabs Anthony. "Panda, I am going to fuck you into next week you keep teasing me like this." Anthony laughs and leans up "Promise or threat Vanoss?" Pressing a kiss to his lips.

Brock chuckles and leans up on his knees, eyes searching Brian's. He's panting and moaning, fingers still grasping the couch not sure if he can move yet. His eyes are glazed over, mouth open and practically drooling his body so over stimulated. Brock slows the hand on his cock, he leans up and presses wet kisses along Brian's body, swiping his tongue over a nipple, sucking and then tugging with his teeth until Brian keened. Brock smiles and kisses a line up over his chest. Stopping when they are face to face. "Brian, I want to kiss you?" Brian moans, voice quiet and rough from Tyler's treatment.

Their mouths slot together and Brock slides another finger in to Brian. Brian and Brock both moan into the kiss, Brock licks his way it him mouth. Brian’s tongue met his halfway with a soft sweep, Brock coaxed Brian’s tongue into his mouth and gave it a long, soft suck. Brian wraps a leg around Brock's hip and pulls himself closer to the edge of the couch and Brock closer. Brock adds another finger, twisting and pressing deeper into Brian.

Brock twists his fingers and crooks them a bit, a shock shoots through Brian’s body when his fingers connect with what he was seeking. Brian’s eyes close, breaking the kiss his head falls back against the couch. He moans and focusing in on the finger’s working in and out of him, brushing over his prostate. The pleasure sending shivers up and down his spine. His hips rock as he presses back to meet each thrust. His eyes open and he stares into Brock's eyes. “Please Brock. Please” Brock smiles, and removes his fingers. Brian trembling and whining at the loss. Brock strokes his cock and moans, he’s been hard since this started, cock hard and dripping he takes his cock and rubs the head up and down over Brian’s opening, slipping in just the tip; in and then out. Brian whines and presses his heel into the small of Brock’s back, trying to pull him forward. “Please Brock” Brian begs. He looks up and licks his lips, still slowly rubbing himself over Brian teasing at his entrance. He waits till Brian’s eyes open and meet his. “Well since you asked so nicely”

He slowly sinks into him, both boys moaning in tandem at the tight stretch. Evan and Anthony moan off to the side. Tyler can be heard chuckling somewhere. “There you go Brocky” Brock slowly pulls almost all the way out then slams back in filling him and making Brian yelp and moan in pain and pleasure as Brock's cock bounced off his prostate. Brock leans forward and nips at Brian’s lip. “You may want to hold on Brian. Been wanting to do this for years” Brian’s eyes fly open and his hands fly up and over Brock shoulders. Brock slowly pull out and Brian whimpers at the loss. His voice is quiet “Years” Brock thrusts in hard again. “Ya”

Brian’s fingers dig into Brock's shoulder the other hand sliding down the length of his body and grasping at his hip. The sharp pain sending sparks through Brock's body. Brock wraps a hand around Brian’s hip and holds him down as he thrusts hard into him. His eyes drop down to where their bodies meet and he moans “Jesus Christ” Brian groans as his cock slams into him dominating him, their grunts and groans mixing as Brock thrusts hard and fast into him, stroking the length of his cock in time with each thrust. The sounds of their bodies connecting and the wet sound of Brock's fist wrapped around Brian’s cock, send Brian’s mind skittering. He thrust back against Brock, wanting to feel him as deep as possible, moaning and grabbing at Brock's skin every time he hits that bundle of nerves. “Come on Bri.” Brocks voice is a breathless whisper. “Wanna see you cum on it” He twists his wrist under the head of his cock and runs his thumb over the slit, just right and Brian can feel his orgasm building.

Brian whines, his back-arching body starting to shake, ‘Fuck. Brock” he whines. It starts as a tingle at the base of his spine, in his thighs and he can feel his balls clench up. All it takes is for Brock to whisper his name and press a kiss to his shoulder for his orgasm to rock through him. His entire body clenches up, he is shaking and twitching, his eyes fly open in time to see himself cum over his belly and his thighs, some of it reaching his chest as Brock continues to stroke him through it. Brock is smiling a wicked grin above him. Brian spasms and clenches around Brock drawing him in, Brock moans Brian’s name softly against his skin biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Brian keens and grabs a hold of Brock's hips thrusts up and pulling Brock into him as he thrust hard once twice and a third time, he shudders and Brian can feel him filling him up deep inside. Brock collapses on top of Brian nit caring about the mess, spent, exhausted and satisfied. Brian runs his finger’s through Brock's damp hair and pulls him up, pressing kisses against his sweaty face. Accent thick and words slurred Brian’s whispers. “Fock Brocky, why’d you never say anyting”

Brock mummers something against Brian’s chest as he slowly slips out, Brian trebling at the loss. Tyler pipes up as he walks in and around the edge of the couch, wet towels in hand "Because Brock is a good boy and shy." He hands a towel to Brian and then pulls Brock into his lap. He gently washes Brock and runs his fingers through his hair. "Aren't you Brock?" Brock blushes and hides his face. "Tyler, Stawp" He whines. Tyler chuckles, and tosses the towel on the floor, wrapping his hand around Brock's cock. Brian is a bit surprised to see its already hardening again. Tyler notices where Brian is looking and laughs. "Like what you see Brian? Our Brock has incredible stamina, thanks to some training with Evan. Eh pretty boy?" Brock turns and buries his face against Tyler's chest. "The other boys are already in the bedroom if your interested in some more fun Brian." Brock, glances back at Brian, chewing on his bottom lip. He wraps his arms and legs around Tyler as he picks him up. "I for one, really want a chance at Brock here, and Evan said I can have first dibs" Brock whines and moans rubbing against Tyler. "I'll get him all stretched out, wet and needy for you if you want a piece?" He hoists Brock further up on his body and storms out of the room.

Brian's glances around and shakes his head, that not how he saw this visit going. But he isn't one to complain. Maybe if he's lucky he can find out just how good Tyler is with that big cock of his. He jumps up leaps over the back of the couch and goes running down the hall. "Hey don't start with out me!"


End file.
